1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to mounting potentiometers, and in particular, it relates to mounting a miniature potentiometer onto a face plate of a hearing aid.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Great efforts have been made to reduce the size of hearing aids. A primary component of a hearing aid is a potentiometer that is used to control volume. The volume control potentiometer has to be easily accessible to the user. For easy access, the volume control potentiometer is mounted on a face plate of the hearing aid. In order for the potentiometer to be mounted on the face plate, the potentiometer has to be quite small, for example, having a diameter of an eighth of an inch (1/8").
The small size of such potentiometers poses problems in terms of costs and manufacturing efficiencies in mounting such potentiometers in hearing aids. Presently, such potentiometers are being adhesively secured within an aperture provided in the face plate of a hearing aid. Although a satisfactory mount results, the adhesive must be given time to cure to a point in which the adhesive starts to hold the potentiometer within the aperture. Prior to such a point, the mounted potentiometer must be handled carefully in order to avoid dislocation of the potentiometer prior to cure.